Ice has long been provided in many forms to meet various commercial demands. Among the many forms of ice are cubes, blocks, shavings, or chips available within the commercial market. Ice is widely and popularly used, for example, in supermarkets, restaurants, hotels, marinas, recreational centers, and other facilities. For example, ice can be used in display cases where perishable items are to be openly viewed, as well as placed in glasses for chilling beverages.
Generally, sizable quantities of particulate ice are stored within a bin to facilitate the availability of the ice, so that the amount of ice needed in a given instance may be removed from the bin. Once ice has been made, whether as ice shavings, cubes, cylinders, etc., such particles usually reside within a holding bin until dispensed. When ice particles are deposited in the holding bin they often collide with one another causing fragmentation. The ice fragments, being relatively small in size, readily melt when encountering surfaces of the holding bin, thereby causing a build-up of melted ice to accumulate at the bottom of the holding bin. The fragmenting effect is even enhanced when the ice bin is accessed or when ice is dispensed, since warmer air from outside of the ice storage compartment is able to enter and partially melt the contained ice, including both ice fragments and the larger pieces of ice residing therein. Other contributions to the melting of ice are effectuated by the insertion into the bin of a user's hand, as well as any tools, which generally are of a temperature well above that of the ice bin and any ice contained therein. The melted ice accumulation at the bottom of a storage bin is also problematic for another reason. That is, ice sitting in this water may also be prone to melting, thereby reducing the overall volume and hence, the efficiency of the ice-making machine.